1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid thermal power generation system using crude oil as a fuel and a method of constructing the hybrid thermal power generation system.
2. Related Background Art
As conventional thermal power generation systems, those generating power by using crude oil as a fuel have been known. For example, conventional power generation systems burn crude oil in a boiler, so as to produce steam, which drives a steam turbine, thereby generating power. However, the conventional power generation systems are hard to yield sufficient power generation efficiency. Hence proposed are combined cycle power generation systems which produce a gas turbine fuel oil from crude oil and burn thus produced gas turbine fuel oil in a gas turbine, thereby generating power (see Patent Literatures 1 to 3, for example). The systems disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 to 3 manufacture the gas turbine fuel oil from the crude oil through atmospheric and vacuum distillation columns. The gas turbine fuel oil is fractionally distilled as light oil having a boiling point lower than 350° C. to 400° C. from the crude oil.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-273467
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-282069
Patent Literature 3: International Publication No. 00/26325